Je suis là, abruti !
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: Aujourd'hui, le sabreur de l'équipage au chapeau de paille n'est pas dans son assiette. Une certaine personne va venir lui remettre les idées en place faisant ressortir une évidence pourtant difficile à réaliser, ils sont amis. Un ZoSan plutôt léger. Du friendship plus qu'autre chose mais l'amour se trouve partout où l'on veut bien le voir.


Aujourd hui, c est un grand jour pour notre cher bretteur aux cheveux verts. Oui, mais pas un grand jour dans le sens du bonheur ou encore de la gloire. Un jour important, celui du décés de son unique amie d enfance, Kuina. Il était resté dans la vigie, à s entraîner toute la matinée, il n avait même pas déjeuné. Il n était pas triste, un petit peu, mais comme chaque année ce qui prenait le dessous c était de la colère. La colère de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas l avoir aidé, de ne pas l avoir rattrapé lorsqu elle a trébuché dans ces escaliers de malheur. Et chaque année il s isolait.

L équipage du Thousand Sunny avait bien remarqué que le bretteur était encore plus insociable que d habitude. Mais pensant qu il s était simplement levé du pied gauche ils ne firent aucune alusion à son comportement. C est à midi qu ils comprirent que quelque chose clochait réellement.

Tout le monde était assis à table, attendant avec impatience que Sanji serve le repas. Zoro, comme à son habitude était isolé dans son coin et Chopper voulut comme très souvent l intégrer à la discution qui tournait autour du fait que Nami s était bien amélioré niveau combat.

«Dis Zoro, qu est-ce que tu en penses toi?»

Le silence se fit et tout les regards se posèrent sur lui.

«Hm ? J en sais rien, je m en fous.»

La navigatrice ne releva pas, souris hypocritement mais comme d habitude le chevalier servant de ses dames se fit présent pour défendre son honneur.

«Marimo, je ne te permets pas, surtout que tu n es pas vraiment apte à critiquer. Tu es tellement pathétique en tant qu adversaire.»

Tout le monde s apprêta encore une fois à devoir les séparer mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Non, d ailleurs, tout le monde aurait préféré qu ils s affrontent une nouvelle fois. A la place de cela Zoro rit nerveusement et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais c était sans compter sur le cuistot du navire.

«Hoy, je te parle face de concombre.»

«Je n ai rien à dire, Sanji.»

Tous furent comme glacé sur place. La voix de Zoro n était pas du tout agressive, pas d insulte non plus, pire qu une insulte, il avait appelé le fils adoptif de Zeff par son prénom avant de remonter dans la vigie.

Les autres mangèrent en silence, retournant encore et encore cette scène si inhabituelle dans leur tête.

«J y vais.»

Les yeux se levèrent sur Sanji et le capitaine hocha positivement de la tête, donnant son accord.

Quand Sanji rentra dans le domaine du bretteur celui ci ne le renvoya pas, au contraire il l ignora royalement au point où le blond pensa qu il n avait pas remarqué son entrée. Il était entrain de faire des pompes en répétant inlassablement : « Plus fort, je vais y arriver, meilleur bretteur, trop faible.»

Les derniers mots glacèrent le sang de Sanji. Il se décida à mettre leur animosité de côté et s assis sur le canapé en cuir au centre de la pièce.

«Arrête de t entraîner juste deux minutes.»

Contrairement à ce que Sanji s attendait, Zoro lui obéit avec pour seul contestation un grognement qui s échappa de ses lèvres.

«Quoi ?» l interrogea le sabreur.

- « Joues pas à ça avec moi, qu est-ce qu il y a ?»

- « Rien, je vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça.»

Soudain Zoro atterit de l autre côté de la pièce, Sanji lui ayant violemment projeté un coup dans les côtes.

«Tu mens, jamais tu ne te saurais laissé toucher auparavant.»

Le jeune homme se redressa et s assit sans même rendre le coup que lui avait donné son coéquipier.

«Alors?» insista le cuisinier.

- «Rien qui ne te regardes. Ne t occupe pas de ça, laisse moi maintenant.»

- « Ecoute moi. Oui, on est comme chien et chat, tu me détestes et je te déteste mais tu n en restes pas moins mon nakama. Je pourrais prendre une balle pour toi, tu peux me dire ce qu il ne va pas. Je ne te jugerai pas et ça restera entre nous. Et pleurs.»

Choqué par ses paroles si exceptionnelles de la part de Sanji, Zoro écarquilla les yeux, il baissa la tête et laissa couler une larme, rien qu une. Il l essuya vivement.

«Je suis faible Sanji. Je ne deviendrais pas le meilleur sabreur du monde.»

- «Je t interdis de dire ça, si tu n y arrives pas, personne n y arrivera ! Mais qu est-ce qui te prends ? Tu te bats plus que n importe qui pour réaliser ton rêve alors que tu n y crois même plus ?!»

Comme une claque mentale, Zoro réalisa, le cuisinier avait raison. Il s était battu pour ça, il l avais promis a Kuina et il n avait pas le droit d abandonner maintenant. Il se retourna pour remercier le blond mais celui ci était déjà sur le pas de la porte. Avant même qu il n est pu ouvrir la bouche Sanji lui dis : « ça ne la fera pas revenir.»

Et il ferma la porte, laissant le sabreur à sa peine et ses pensées. Une certitude traversa l esprit de l épéiste: nakama.


End file.
